I Wish2
by AJP
Summary: Good intentions go wrong with this wish


TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7, S Club Juniors and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six feet and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Mackenzie Dekalb belongs to Karilee. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlmans@yahoo.co.uk You might recognise vague similarities to the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode 'The Wish'.  
  
H3 align=centerI Wish2Br By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PPreviously  
  
PThe Emperor created a monster with the power to cause wishes to come true; the first to be tested was Karone who wished to be with the one she loved Adam. Though her wish came true, she found the world not to her liking and discovered she still had feelings for Zhane. With the aid of the Night Rangers who were unaffected by the changes in reality and the mysterious White Ranger the Rangers of this universe were able to set reality back on track, along the way Kincaid discovered a shocking secret. The mysterious White Ranger who turned out to be an 11-year-old girl was discovered to be the daughter of Adam and Rachel in the normal reality. Side effects arose from the reality shift causing reality to start crashing down around the Rangers and even though reality has been restored reality is still deteriorating. Now the Rangers must save the universe, a still unanswered question in that does Daisy who remembered the other universe when reality shifted, does she remember finding out about her parents and the same with the Night Rangers. For now the story continues.  
  
PAdam Pearlman woke with a start as the nightmare finished with a bang. Trying to get his breathing under control Adam looked around and reassured himself that he was in his own bed in his parents home.  
  
P"'Man what a nightmare'" He said to himself.  
  
PShrugging off the nightmare Adam banged on the radio and listened to the report of the latest Power Ranger activity. He always found it fascinating listening to the reports of the Power Rangers battles, I mean he'd watched the show since it first came onto Sky in the UK, so for there to be an actually universe where the Rangers existed was really cool. Part of him was envious of it, after all he had always dreamed of parallel universes and stuff like that and since the Rangers appearance in this universe he had wondered if there was another of him in the other universe and what was he like.  
  
PShaking his head he put such thoughts out of his head as he dressed and tried to work out what he would do with his day, after all it was such a packed day of activities. 'Lets see get up, breakfast, watch TV, go online and check e-mails and see if he could find a job to apply for and actually get, watch more TV, have lunch, watch more TV, eat dinner, watch TV and then go to bed'. Oh what an action packed life he had.  
  
PJust as he thought about the day and how it would go, he was right with the exception of one thing the appearance of his long time friend David. Now David is completely different from Adam, the total opposite in that while Adam was totally uncool, David was very popular and never short of companionship. It amazed Adam how David could still hang around with him, he remembered when they had first met back in mid 1993 and David had been a pain in the butt, who was a real bully. Then almost overnight he had changed, it was as if something had happened to him that had opened his eyes to his ways and made him realise what sort of person he was. After that he started to make amends and instead of bullying Adam he became a friend and turned the bullies away.  
  
PDavid watched his friend as Adam slowly took a swig of his beer and sighed. Over the years David tried hard to help Adam overcome his confidence issues and try and make him more confident, but nothing he did seemed to work, it was almost as if something was missing from his life, for the life of him David couldn't work out what it was. Part of him envied Adam in his normal life, in that he didn't have to worry about anything but normal stuff. He on the other hand had a lot more to think about for he had a secret, one that he had never and could never tell his friend. On more than one occasion he had wanted to break the rules and tell his friend that he was a Power Ranger and because of that it had changed his life. David often wondered what his friends life would be like if he had told him the secret, but he already knew the answer and he would be putting him in terrible danger. Instead of wondering about the past, he concentrated on the here and now and listened to what his friend was talking about.  
  
PInside the nexus the Emperor unaffected by what was transpiring as he watched the happenings on Earth.  
  
P"Oh this is perfect, I couldn't have made a better wish if I had tried" the Emperor said with glee.  
  
P"My lord what has happened?" Darkonda asked.  
  
P"Its simple, someone has made a wish and from all appearances, they have wished that Adam was never a Ranger or something like that. This is perfect without Adam around the Rangers will be an easier target for me to destroy" the Emperor said.  
  
P"But master it appears that his companion is a Ranger as well, perhaps he was chosen instead of Adam" Caris said.  
  
P"Indeed, but I doubt he is a Ranger I have to worry about, after all Adam was more of a threat to me than any of the others" the Emperor said.  
  
P"What do you plan to do Emperor?" Thandros asked.  
  
P"I plan to wait, I want to continue observing the misery that my counterparts life is and then we strike and I will take his life itself" the Emperor said.  
  
PAdam was walking home alone late at night, David had dashed off somewhere and hadn't returned, but Adam had continued to drink and it was fair to say he was a bit drunk, so when he saw a white streak of light heading towards him and then a girl of about 11 appear in front of him, he put all down to an alcohol induced hallucination and continued walking.  
  
PThe hallucination pulled a face and stepped in front of the slightly drunk Adam who continued to walk and neatly sidestepped the kid and continued on. The girl now let out an exasperated sigh and jumped directly in front of him, Adam looked mildly amused and started to move around the hallucination when the girl merely glanced at him and he suddenly found himself as if he had run into a brick wall.  
  
P"OW, now I'm imagining I'm walking into stuff and there is 11 year old girl staring at me like I'm crazy" Adam said.  
  
P"Well you are kinda acting crazy" the girl said.  
  
P"That my dear is because I'm drunk, as in not totally sober, as having had one to many, now what is a little girl like you doing out here at this time of night, shouldn't you be in bed" Adam said.  
  
P"Well if I were a normal girl then yeah I would be, but since I'm a Power Ranger that kind of means bedtime is when I get to my bed" the girl said.  
  
PAdam blinked in surprise at the admission by the girl and he replied. "Aren't you supposed to keep your identity a secret?"  
  
P"Yeah we are, but this is kind of a strange situation. You see about three weeks ago reality shifted and I met the Rangers in an altered reality, now I remembered how things were changed when reality was altered and when it changed back I remembered most things, I kind of have some blank spots in my memory and I don't know. Anyway I decided that since they had forgotten me I wouldn't reveal who I am, cos they would only get on my case for being a kid, but I decided to tell the head honcho, the guy that's a head in a water cooler. Can you believe it the Rangers take their orders from a guy in a water cooler" the girl said.  
  
P"Is there a point to all of this, or can I go and find my bed?" Adam asked sarcastically.  
  
P"Yeah well, as I said three weeks ago reality shifted and then shifted back, but it has caused reality to start to break down and now reality has shifted again and things have changed. I went to the Rangers headquarters and the head in a jar doesn't remember me and neither does Robbie the Robot either. So I came looking for you," she said.  
  
P"Looking for me, why?" Adam asked.  
  
P"Cos in the way the universe is supposed to be, you are the White Ranger and the most experienced Ranger in two universes. According to what your mentor said, your name is known throughout the Rangers universe, people respect you and fear you" the girl said.  
  
P"I hate to break it to you kid, but I'm no Ranger and people neither respect or fear me, probably more of a hate and pity me for being so pathetic" Adam said.  
  
P"Jeez in this reality you are a complete loser" she said.  
  
P"If you're trying to get me to believe you, then you are not succeeding very well" Adam said sarcastically.  
  
P"Give me a break, I'm a eleven years old, I should be safe at home in bed, worrying about what school is going to be like and will I meet a cute guy, but no instead I'm out trying to save the frigging universe. If you want to feel sorry for yourself, do it on your own time, the universe needs a hero, it needs you" she screamed.  
  
PThen she was gone in a blink of an eye and Adam returned home putting this whole strange business down to the amount of alcohol he had drank. Reaching his bed Adam's body hit the bed and soon he was fast asleep dreaming of fame and fortune.  
  
PIn another universe a very tired eleven year old reappeared with a disappointed look on her face, she was greeted by a young man in red. "It didn't go well I take it".  
  
P"Yeah you could say that, the guy is like a total loser in this reality, unless we can find a way to get him to be the person we want to be, then he ain't going be able to help us" the girl said.  
  
P"Unfortunately we need him, he might not be a Ranger in this reality but he may be able to help us, Daisy you'll have to go back tomorrow speak with him again and convince him this time that you are telling the truth" the man said.  
  
P"That's easy to say, less easy to put into practise Kincaid, I mean the guy looked at me like I'm crazy" Daisy said.  
  
P"Don't take it too hard, in his position I would be the same way, but you have to try and this time he won't be drunk, so he might listen to you this time" Kincaid suggested.  
  
P"I'll give it a go, but one thing I don't understand is why you remember what reality is like, but others don't?" Daisy asked.  
  
P"The phrase 'been there, done that, got the t-shirt' springs to mind. Meaning the Night Rangers have travelled into other realities before and we're used to it, also just like your powers protect you so do ours," Jessica explained.  
  
P"So I go back tomorrow and convince him that he is a Ranger and reality is altered, then what?" Daisy asked.  
  
P"Then we go to the Power Chamber and talk to Zordon, I have no doubt since you went to him, he is looking for you" Kincaid replied.  
  
P"Well I didn't know what else to do" Daisy protested.  
  
P"I didn't say it was a bad thing to do, but he wouldn't have known you. Anyway go home get some rest," Kincaid said.  
  
PDaisy nodded and teleported out of the Kincaid and Mackenzie's Port Clinton home and back to her own home. Watching her go Mackenzie turned to her husband and said. "I wish you'd tell her the truth".  
  
P"What that the guy she is trying to convince he is a Ranger, is her Father. I made a mistake when I told them in the other reality, it isn't my right to interfere in whatever plan the universe has for Daisy. I think its best I leave it to let Adam, Rachel and Daisy discover the truth for themselves this time" Kincaid replied.  
  
P"One more thing, don't you think you're putting a bit too much pressure on an eleven year old. I mean she's only a kid, how much of this can she take," Mackenzie asked.  
  
P"Mackenzie I have to, she alone retains memory of how the other universe is supposed to be, I don't know why, but she does and she may be the only hope for all of reality. I think she can cope, we just have to keep our eye on her" Kincaid said.  
  
PAdam awoke the following morning with a monster hangover and then he remembered the strange white light and a young very strange girl whom had told him reality was collapsing and that he was a Ranger. Adam laughed part of him would have enjoyed the notion of being a Ranger, but it was probably a drink related hallucination. There was a knock at the door; it was his mother who told him David was downstairs. Getting dressed quickly he pushed back the curtains and came face to face with his hallucination. Letting out a yelp he took step back and fell straight on his arse. On the other side of the glass the girl let out an identical yelp and jumped backwards and only stopped herself quickly from falling off the roof.  
  
P"Adam are you okay?" his mother asked.  
  
PSeeing the look on the girls face as if she could hear the words from his mother he hastily replied. "Yeah I'm ok, just dropped something on my foot that's all. Is David still here".  
  
P"Yep I'm here, what's the matter?" David asked.  
  
P"Nothing, but do you want to come in here, I need your advice on something" Adam asked.  
  
PDavid stepped into the room and saw the look on Adam's face and then saw Adam point to the girl stood on the roof.  
  
P"Ain't she a bit young for you?" David asked.  
  
P"Oh you're so funny, she's my hallucination from last night" Adam replied.  
  
P"What hallucination?" David asked confused.  
  
P"Last night I was walking home after you disappeared and I saw this white streak of light which turned into that girl and she tried to tell me that I was supposed to be a Ranger and then she took off and I thought it was all a part of my having had a few drinks and well I guess it wasn't" Adam explained.  
  
P"Obviously not, maybe you should let her in and she can explain who she is" David suggested.  
  
PAdam nodded and noted the sudden change in his friend; opening the window the girl gratefully jumped through onto the floor and rubbed her hands together as she said. "Thanks it's a bit cold out there, I'm Daisy".  
  
P"I'm sure you are, so who are you, why are you here and why are you harassing my friend?" David demanded.  
  
P"'Don't take that tone with me'" Daisy said.  
  
PAt that both stopped in amazement as they had clearly heard the girl in their heads.  
  
PDaisy laughed at the two's reaction and then David stepped forward infuriated by this little girl and grabbed her with both arms and pushed her back against the wall.  
  
P"Hey let go you're hurting me" Daisy screamed.  
  
P"Let her go David" Adam said.  
  
P"No chance, I don't know who you are, but you are obviously working for the Emperor" David said.  
  
P"David let her go now" I said coldly.  
  
PSurprised by my tone of voice David started to let go of the girl only to feel himself pushed backwards and he let go of her and she dropped to the floor and sat there for a moment rubbing her bruised shoulders.  
  
P"That's some grip you have there, try using it on an enemy next time" Daisy said sarcastically.  
  
P"All right, for the benefit of me who is really, really confused, can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Adam demanded.  
  
P"Okay I'll make it simple, like I said last night I'm a Power Ranger and I'm guess ugly is as well. You know why the Rangers exist, but as I said reality has altered and I need your help to save it" Daisy said with a hint of impatience.  
  
PShooting a look at David I said. "You're a Ranger!"  
  
PDavid hesitated and then replied. "Yes I am, that's why I changed so much, it opened my eyes to how I was behaving and made me change. So aren't you a little to be a Ranger?"  
  
P"It's a very long story, which I don't have time to go through, so just hang on to me, we're teleporting somewhere else" Daisy said.  
  
PBefore either of us could react we were teleported away and when the light was gone we were in another room and to all intents and purposes a sitting room and my reaction was to hurl the contents of last nights dinner and whatever else was in my stomach all over the floor.  
  
P"Oh great, nice moves" Daisy muttered.  
  
P"Leave him alone Daisy, teleportation had that effect on me the first time" Mackenzie said.  
  
P"So I take it from the two of them being here, things didn't go according to plan" Kincaid asked.  
  
P"Well kind of not, in the end I figured it would be best if you just explained everything to them, cos you seem to understand it. I mean I'm 11, I don't even understand my homework half the time" Daisy said.  
  
PAt that Adam laughed and said. "Take it from me kid I know what you mean I never understood my homework or my university coursework".  
  
PKincaid said. "Perhaps I should explain everything I'm Jeffrey Kincaid and you're in my home in my universe".  
  
PWide eyed I listened to Kincaid tell me the story of the Night Rangers and my own involvement with the Rangers.  
  
PBack on another Earth the Rangers of this reality were frantically working.  
  
P"Billy have you got anything?" Jason asked.  
  
P"I'm still scanning but I haven't got a trace of David or his friend or the person who was with them" Billy answered frustrated.  
  
P"Zordon have you had any success?" Andros asked.  
  
P"I can sense them, David is okay if a little suspicious, Adam is confused and scared out of his wits and the other I am unable to read at all" Zordon replied.  
  
P"Well we have to try and find them, I guess Adam now knows our secret" Kim said.  
  
P"As he should have all along" Alpha started to say and then he suddenly said. "Ay, Yi. Yi. I have a glitch".  
  
P"What do you mean he should have known all along" Tommy demanded.  
  
PAlpha looked at Zordon and Zordon merely looked at him before sighing and replying. "David was not meant to be a Ranger at all, Adam was".  
  
P"What!" Zack exclaimed.  
  
P"Yes, when Rita was released in 1993 I asked Alpha to teleport the five of you and one other to the Command Centre. The one other was meant to be Adam, I have been observing him and his family for years, he is the one that the prophecy speaks of being able to stop the evil" Zordon explained.  
  
P"If that's so then why wasn't he teleported here" Trini calmly asked.  
  
P"I do not know, when I went to teleport him there was a disturbance in the beam and we got David instead and events unfolded like they have. Zordon hoped that the prophecy would not come true, but as you have seen events are falling apart and we are under siege by this Emperor" Alpha said.  
  
P"So I don't see how having this Adam instead of David will make much difference" Rocky asked.  
  
P"It is not a matter of who a person making a difference, Adam was destined for great things and through this force his role has been taken and he has set upon a different path and now I fear that we are only delaying the inevitable" Zordon said sadly.  
  
P"Delaying the inevitable that we're going to win" Aisha asked hopefully.  
  
P"Defeat Aisha, it will not be long before the Emperor overruns us and we are beaten" Zordon said.  
  
P"Gee what a pessimist, we're doing okay," Zhane said.  
  
P"Okay, but not good, Zordon is right we're being outmanoeuvred at every turn by the Emperor, like I said its almost as if he knows us and knows how we're going to act before we even make a move" Jason said.  
  
P"Hey maybe he is an alternate version of one of us" Rocky suggested.  
  
P"If he is I bet its Tommy, I mean out of all of us, who is the most powerful Ranger we've ever had and best tactician of all of us" Billy said.  
  
P"What makes you say that Billy?" Kat asked defensively.  
  
P"Of all of us who have ever been evil, Tommy was certainly the most destructive and most evil" Billy explained.  
  
P"I was under a spell, it wasn't my fault" Tommy said sharply.  
  
P"I never said it was, but the fact remains when you were the Evil Green Ranger you almost defeated us, so it isn't in the realm of possibility that in this alternate reality you became a force of evil through some unknown means, maybe a spell or something happened that turned you against us, against the Rangers" Billy said.  
  
P"An excellent hypothesis Billy and a quite logical one" Zordon said.  
  
P"Oh great I've been convicted without a trial" Tommy moaned.  
  
P"No Tommy, we are merely brainstorming, nothing has been proven as of yet, for all we know the Emperor could be someone else entirely" Zordon said.  
  
P"Anyway back to the situation at hand, where are David and this Adam?" Kim asked.  
  
P"I do not know, I detected a disturbance near David's position earlier and I kept a lock on their position, there was a burst of telekinetic energy and then three teleportation beams and I lost them" Alpha said.  
  
P"What do you mean you lost them, if they teleported somewhere then they have to be around" Carter said.  
  
P"Ay, Yi. Yi. Zordon I'm detecting incoming teleportation beams heading for the Power Chamber" Alpha said.  
  
P"Rangers stand ready to defend yourselves, just in case" Zordon warned.  
  
PThe Rangers nodded and took up defensive positions as they prepared to greet their guests. In second's thirteen teleportation beams of different colours arrived inside the Power Chamber and while the Rangers didn't recognise most of them, they did recognise one and one of the Rangers let out a delighted laugh and ran to hug the White Ranger.  
  
P"Thank god you're okay, when Alpha said you were in one place and then you disappeared I was worried" the girl said.  
  
P"I'm okay Kim, these are friends" David said.  
  
P"So who are you?" Tommy demanded.  
  
P"We're the Night Rangers from a different universe to you, but we've been allies to you and the Rangers here in this universe in your struggle against the Emperor" Sarah said.  
  
P"How can that be we've never met any of you guys before" Ashley asked confused.  
  
P"In the normal reality we did, you see Adam's girlfriend was kidnapped and taken to our universe, he brought a team through and with our help we rescued her and since then we've aided you in your fight" Ken explained.  
  
P"At least it sounds like you're doing better in the other reality" David whispered to me.  
  
P"Yeah a girlfriend at last" Adam said sarcastically.  
  
P"So that explains ten of you, but what's with the Rugrat?" Zack asked.  
  
PAt that Daisy looked around and then suddenly realised he was talking about her. "Oh me I'm a Ranger as well, just from Adam's universe though" she explained.  
  
P"Aren't you a little short to be a Ranger?" Kim asked.  
  
P"Please lets not get into this again, I had enough the last time we had this conversation" Daisy muttered.  
  
P"What do you mean, we've never met before" Kim asked confused.  
  
P"In another alternate reality when you found out about me we had a similar conversation, cos I'm only 11 years old and you weren't too happy about me being a Ranger" Daisy explained.  
  
P"You're only 11!!" Joel said.  
  
P"I said don't start, before anyone asks again I didn't get these powers from the head in the water cooler, they fell into my lap more or less literally and I became a Ranger that way. I got involved in a battle involving the Turbo Rangers a few weeks ago and then when reality first altered I got more involved with you guys. After reality went back to normal I came to speak to the water cooler guy and he agreed to keep my identity a secret for the moment from the Rangers" Daisy said.  
  
P"Why do you keep calling Zordon water cooler guy?" Trini asked.  
  
P"Well he does kind of look like that, I do know he has a name, but I am only 11" Daisy replied a hint of humour in her voice.  
  
P"Now that you mention it, he does kind of look like that" Zack and Rocky both said in agreement.  
  
P"Trust you two clowns to find this funny" Tanya said.  
  
P"Hey I love a good joke" Rocky protested.  
  
P"So for the moment we won't argue about you being a Ranger, but how come you remember this other reality" Tommy said.  
  
P"I don't really know, I guess its cos of my Ranger powers as well as being a Telepath and Telekinetic" Daisy suggested.  
  
P"You're a what?" Carlos asked.  
  
P"Daisy can read minds and she can move objects simply by using the powers of her mind" Kincaid explained.  
  
P"Cool, but how did you get those powers" Leo asked.  
  
P"I don't know I was born with these abilities and when I met Zordon a few weeks ago, he agreed to teach me how to use my powers safely" Daisy said.  
  
P"Many people have the ability to be telepathic, but only a few actually are. If what you say that someone else in your family was telepathic then that is probably why the telepathic gene is active in you. However, there are rare occurrences when as the result of having a blood relative who is telepathic, another member of their family is as well." Zordon explained.  
  
P"Can we leave it at that, we have a situation here, we need to figure out how to restore reality, because the universe is coming apart at the seams and we don't need to really know this" Kincaid blurted out.  
  
PThere were several glances at him from the Rangers but everyone held their tongues, but then everyone glanced at one of the newcomers who had his hand raised and then sheepishly dropped it when he realised everyone was looking at him.  
  
P"What's on your mind Adam?" Zordon asked.  
  
P"It just seems to me despite everything people have told me that they all belong here, I don't. I really feel like I don't fit in here, I just don't belong, maybe I'm not supposed to belong to anywhere" Adam said.  
  
P"Perhaps, but from conversations I overheard when we travelled to rescue Rachel I got the feeling that's how you felt in the beginning when you first became a Ranger until Kimberly decided to intervene. I've seen records from the Power Chamber of you and you belong here as a Ranger at first it was just a job, but now it's a way of life, you can't leave it or give it up, not what you've seen" Night Karone said.  
  
P"Really! I've never felt like I belonged anywhere at all, but if I could see my other self maybe I'd understand more" Adam said.  
  
P"I might y'know be able to help with that, last time I was here before reality shifted I snuck a look at the Power Chamber records and Zordon said that since I'm telepathic my brain retains all the info that it gets and it more accessible by my conscious mind or something like that I didn't really understand he used lots of long words that I didn't know" Daisy said.  
  
PBilly laughed as he explained. "What he means is that every thing we experience in our lives is retained in our mind, but its stored at a subconscious level where we don't access it until we need it, but your telepathy allows you to access anything you want and retain more".  
  
P"Where were you when I had exams" Rocky joked as he affectionately ruffled Daisy's hair.  
  
P"Hey don't touch the hair" Daisy protested.  
  
PThis comment elicited more laughter and not just from Rocky but the others.  
  
P"Anyway, back to the matter at hand I can show you what you look like if you want, all I have to do is concentrate real hard and you should be able to see" Daisy said.  
  
PFor a second Daisy locked eyes with Adam and then she closed her eyes as Adam felt a enormous amount of information pour into his brain and he collapsed as his mind overloaded. It was several minutes later as his brain started to sort out the imagery of his other life and he saw himself and saw the truth. Standing up he spoke. "Man that was intense, it was like getting an encyclopaedia shoved directly into my brain, but I saw this Adam, I mean me and I was a hero a Ranger and I had friends and a family and now its all gone".  
  
P"No it isn't Adam, all we have to do to restore that reality is find out what wish was made and where the coin is that caused the wish and destroy it" Zordon explained.  
  
P"But what sort of wish was made?" Kim asked.  
  
P"Its an obvious one, the person obviously wished Adam was never a Ranger and it caused history to alter itself and give us David in his place" Billy answered.  
  
P"So how do we find out who made the wish, I mean there is only a few billion people in the world" Chris asked.  
  
P"Aren't you forgetting the rest of the universe all who might hate Adam in this other reality and want him out of the way" Rocky asked.  
  
P"Actually yes I had thought of that, but maybe it was someone who was close to Adam, maybe he had an argument with someone and the wished that he wasn't a Ranger or something like that and because they didn't realise they had whatever causes the wishes it triggered this reality" Chris explained.  
  
P"Chris that is a good and very plausible explanation, the only problem is we do not have access to whom is part of Adam's life in the other reality and how they could cause this" Zordon said.  
  
P"I know who he has contact with, remember I'm from the other reality and I clearly remember who Adam was friends with" Daisy said.  
  
P"That's great, then we can maybe speak with them and find out if they made any wishes" Jason said.  
  
P"Jason that is not going to work, they won't remember making the wish and so won't know Adam anyway" Billy said.  
  
PJason blushed as he realised Billy was correct, but before he could offer an apology the alarms went off.  
  
P"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked.  
  
P"Rangers observe the Viewing Globe, Devastator is in Angel Grove and he has company" Zordon said.  
  
P"We'd better get out there and stop him before he causes too much trouble" TJ said.  
  
P"Agreed, the Night Rangers and Daisy will stay here and try and lock down the cause of this wish and also act as backup if you need it" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Thank you, okay guys lets do this, It's Morphing Time" Tommy called out.  
  
PReacting to his command every Ranger morphed and headed out into battle leaving behind the Night Rangers, Adam and Daisy.  
  
PArriving in Angel Grove the Rangers soon confronted Devastator. "Rangers it is so good to see you again, I was wondering when you would show up?"  
  
P"Oh can it ugly, stop trying to act like we're old friends" Dana snarled.  
  
P"And I thought we are sweet Dana, I mean we've always been pretty close haven't we" Devastator said.  
  
PWith that Dana allowed a purely feral snarl to escape her lips and ignoring the cries of Carter and Ryan she charged at Devastator without strategy, purely on instinct and rage.  
  
PIn the Power Chamber the Night Rangers watched and Jessica said. "I guess without Adam or Rachel she didn't get over being raped".  
  
P"No she hasn't I'm afraid, she has bottled up all the anger and uses it during her battles and while it wins fights it has caused her to be alienated from the others who try to help her, but are unable because she won't allow them to get close" Zordon explained.  
  
P"Maybe I could talk to her, I mean I've always been a good listener and she might be happier talking to a stranger rather than a friend, she might see it as if they are ganging up on her" Adam offered.  
  
PAdam suddenly stopped, as he was aware that the others in the Chamber were staring at him and he asked. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
P"No you didn't Adam, its just that in the other reality and here I guess, you and Dana are brother and sister" Kincaid answered.  
  
PAt that Adam was sure his hearing had failed or he had heard wrong. "I'm sorry what did you just say?" Adam replied.  
  
P"Adam you and Dana are twins, you were separated when you were born to prepare you for your part in a prophecy, during the teleportation to this universe Dana was caught in stasis for five years and while you aged normally it was five years before she emerged in this universe still the same age as she had been when she was first teleported" Zordon explained.  
  
P"Ah man I think I need to sit down" Adam said.  
  
PAnd he did so and then he stood up and started pacing and muttering to himself as he did so, before Karone stepped into his path.  
  
P"Adam I know it's a lot to take in, but it's all true" Night Karone said gently.  
  
P"A lot to take in, I find out in the space of a few hours that I'm supposed to be a Power Ranger, I have a twin sister I knew nothing about, next you'll be telling me I have children" Adam replied sarcastically.  
  
P"Well you do" Michael answered.  
  
P"What!" Adam yelped.  
  
P"You have a five year old daughter called Alex and in the normal reality your fiancée is pregnant with twins" Michael continued on.  
  
P"A daughter, not possible I am way too irresponsible to be a Father and who is the mother" Adam yelled.  
  
P"Kat the Pink Zeo Ranger is, you dated for a year and then she started to date Tommy the Red Zeo Ranger. The reasons being first she loved him and not you and also she was pregnant and didn't want to tie you down to this universe" Sarah said.  
  
P"I guess in this reality she doesn't exist. Any other surprises I should know about?" Adam said as he started to pace again.  
  
PAt that Kincaid looked away and Adam noticing that asked. "What?"  
  
PKincaid was saved from replying as he glanced over Adam's shoulder at Daisy who was totally oblivious to the conversation going on with the Night Rangers and Adam and was in fact pacing up and down as she watched the battle and she was muttering softly to herself.  
  
PShe continued to do so until Adam tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped and reaching out using her telekinetic powers to knock Adam onto his butt.  
  
P"Hey I was only seeing if you are okay?" Adam muttered.  
  
P"I'm sorry, I was kinda preoccupied and didn't realise you were there" Daisy apologised.  
  
P"We noticed you were pacing" Ken said.  
  
P"Yeah I do that a lot, if I'm restless or nervous I pace and yes I talk to myself, I kinda find it helps me ease tension" Daisy explained.  
  
P"Don't worry I don't find it strange, I do the same thing" Adam reassured the girl.  
  
PHearing that Kincaid for a moment let down the shields he had erected in his mind to prevent Daisy from reading his thoughts and all it took was a moment as Daisy read his mind and all she heard was the thought. 'So like her Father'.  
  
P"What does that mean 'So like her father'. You don't know my Father do you?" Daisy demanded.  
  
P"Daisy its better that you don't know, there are some things you don't need to know" Kincaid replied.  
  
P"No I wanna know now, how do you know my Dad" Daisy said with all the irritation and anger that an 11 year old could muster.  
  
P"Its too complicated and believe me you don't need to be burdened by anything more at this time, we have a job to finish" Kincaid said softly.  
  
P"But then you'll explain what you mean" Daisy insisted.  
  
P"If reality survives I will consider explaining everything" Kincaid replied.  
  
P"Daisy I'd accept that, something tells me that is the best you are going to get" Adam said.  
  
P"Why is it older people always think they know best?" Daisy muttered.  
  
P"Cos sometimes we do know what is best" Adam said.  
  
PDaisy let out a small laugh at that and then returned to watching the battle, as did Adam while the Night Rangers continued to scan the universes for any trace of the source of the wish.  
  
PInside the nexus the Emperor watched the battle without expression and that bothered Michelle, as to why he showed no emotion as the Rangers battled one of his minions.  
  
P"Emperor why are you unconcerned by this battle" Caris asked.  
  
P"I am not unconcerned, in fact I am angry, it seems that at every turn I am thwarted by something, in this and the previous wish I had hoped it would eliminate the Rangers, instead I find them both times together and more than ready to fight me. I wish someone would eliminate the Rangers entirely," The Emperor said.  
  
PMaybe someone will, you still have one wish left, if you could trick someone into wishing the Rangers never existed, then two universes would be at your feet" Caris said.  
  
P"An excellent idea, but the problems remains of the Night Rangers and that brat the White Ranger, I must find a way to eliminate them as well, since it seems they are immune to the wishes, they must be destroyed. The next wish I will immediately lead an assault on the Night Rangers and we will crush them, then the White Ranger will fall and the Orb she carries will be mine and along with my other item ultimate power will be mine" The Emperor said.  
  
P"A cunning and fiendish plan my master" Caris said complimenting the Emperor.  
  
P"As it should be and you my Empress will lead the charge that eliminates the Night Rangers, when you have finished them bring me their heads and Caris I mean their heads. I want their bodies ripped apart limb by limb," The Emperor said.  
  
P"Master I will gladly do it, but how do you intend to make someone wish for a world where the Rangers do not exist?" Caris asked.  
  
P"Simple, there are the two coins still on Earth, but I also still have one and when the time comes I shall make my wish and the universe will be mine" the Emperor cackled.  
  
PBack on Earth the Rangers fought hard against the Emperors forces, but all the while they did so, they were consumed with the thought that things were not right and that David who had fought alongside them for so long was not supposed to be here. For the Pink Morphin Ranger the thought that the man she loved was not even really supposed to be here consumed and distracted her. She was so distracted that if it hadn't been in for Tommy she would have been stabbed straight through the heart by a sword.  
  
P"Kim focus on the fight and not on David, next time I might not be here to stop you getting stabbed" Tommy said.  
  
P"I'm sorry, I'm still trying to wrap my head round the fact that this isn't real" Kim said softly.  
  
P"It is real Kim, its just not the reality that others know, I mean who is to say that this isn't the correct reality and the other one is wrong" Tommy said.  
  
P"Sometimes Mr. Oliver you almost make sense" Kim said.  
  
P"I try, now keep fighting" Tommy said.  
  
PKim nodded and both she and Tommy dove back into the fray, meanwhile Devastator stood over the fallen Dana.  
  
P"What a shame Dana, you wore yourself out with your best attacks and yet I still stand and I haven't even started" Devastator said.  
  
P"What makes you think I'm finished" Dana snarled.  
  
P"Still defiant to the last, but remember what happened the last time you defied my will" the Emperor said.  
  
PAnd Dana did remember what happened the first time they had encountered each other and what happened. Shakily she got to her feet and said. "I do remember what happened and its not going to happen again, to me or to anyone else, you are going down now".  
  
P"You and what army" Devastator said sarcastically.  
  
P"This army" a voice said.  
  
PDevastator turned to see Carter and the other Lightspeed Rangers stood there with their weapons raised and ready to fire on him.  
  
P"You know when it's six against one I suddenly feel very bad for you Devastator" Joel said.  
  
P"Oh tell another one flyboy" Devastator said still confident he had the upper hand.  
  
P"Lightspeed Rangers fire" Carter called out.  
  
PWith that the Rangers utilised the full power at their command and Devastator was flung off of his feet and several feet away from the Rangers. Devastator lay on the floor stunned for a few minutes and then he climbed back to his feet and laughed.  
  
P"Impressive Rangers, I would not have thought it possible that you of all people could harm me, but you have managed to do so. I leave for now, but we shall meet again and next time I will be the victor," Devastator said as he teleported away.  
  
P"Anyone who was holding their breath can stop now" Ryan said.  
  
P"Whose holding their breath, just cos the guy can rip us apart without breaking a sweat" Kelsey joked.  
  
P"Good works guys, now lets help the others" Carter simply said.  
  
PAs the other Lightspeed Rangers ran off to face the other monsters and foot-soldiers Dana paused for a moment and for a second she felt the anger and pain that had clouded her judgment for the past year lift for a second and then it was back and she joined her friends in attacking the forces of evil. The fight raged on and even though the Ranger were many and with Devastator gone the Rangers found themselves being slowly beaten, inside the Power Chamber someone made a decision.  
  
P"Excuse me I know it's not my place, but I'd like to help, if I can" Adam asked.  
  
P"What are you going do, talk the monsters to death" Michael joked.  
  
P"Maybe, since it can probably rip me in half anyway, but I might able to distract it long enough for the Rangers to recover and beat it" Adam said.  
  
P"Adam while the though of sending an unarmed civilian into a war zone is not a good idea, we have little choice, good luck and may the power protect you" Zordon said.  
  
PEven as Alpha teleported Adam tried to find the courage he had felt in making his statement and then he was on the battlefield and few of the Rangers remained standing and those that were, probably wouldn't be for much longer.  
  
P"Hey ugly, why don't you pick on someone else" Adam called out.  
  
PThe monster whirled around and looked as insulted to have been interrupted in the middle of something and he said. "Oh what do we have here, a little morsel attempting to help his heroes"?  
  
P"Hey I'm not food, but I am here to help the Rangers" Adam said trying to sound confident.  
  
P"And what will you do, hit me with your weak little fist" the monster sneered.  
  
P"Well you know I thought about violence and that doesn't solve anything, so I thought we could talk" Adam suggested.  
  
P"Talk are you mad I'll rip you apart" the monster said.  
  
P"Now tell me have you always been this angry, I mean maybe you should seek professional help, I hear they do wonders with anger management these days" Adam joked.  
  
P"You are insane, I am going to enjoy killing you" the monster said.  
  
P"I'm insane, I'm not the one who let himself get distracted during a fight by a nobody and now is about to get their head handed to them by the Power Rangers" Adam said.  
  
PThe monster looked puzzled and started to turn only to be met instantly by a powerful concentrated burst of energy from the Rangers and the monster disintegrated into ashes.  
  
P"And another one bites the dust" Zack said.  
  
P"Adam that was really quite impressive" David said.  
  
P"It was nothing, you needed time to recover I just distracted the monster" Adam said.  
  
P"It takes real courage to face down evil without powers and you proved that it doesn't matter whether you have powers or not, just as long as you." Zordon was saying over David's communicator.  
  
PZordon suddenly stopped talking and for a second there was silence until Tommy broke the silence by speaking into his communicator. "Zordon is everything ok, what's happened?"  
  
P"Rangers please return to the Power Chamber we have a visitor" Zordon said.  
  
PThere were a few raised eyebrows at the sudden change from Zordon, but without hesitation the group teleported back to the Power Chamber. They arrived to find the 11 other Rangers still there, but now there was another person inside the chamber. Adam took one look at her and he found himself totally unable to speak. The girl looked at the group and then saw him and she let out a delighted cry before hugging the astonished Adam, who gently pried her off of him.  
  
P"I'm sorry Miss I don't know you" Adam said.  
  
P"I guess you don't not here, not in this reality and it's all my fault" the girl said.  
  
P"All you fault, perhaps if you started at the beginning ." Zordon said.  
  
P"Rachel, my name is Rachel and I am or was in the other reality the second Silver Morphin Ranger and Adam you are my fiancée" Rachel answered.  
  
P"Rachel how did you get here, I mean how do you even remember the other reality," Kincaid asked.  
  
P"I remember because all of this is my fault I made the wish" Rachel said bitterly.  
  
P"What!!" Alison said.  
  
P"Yep I made a wish and this is the result" Rachel replied.  
  
P"Do you remember the fight we had a few days ago, well you know that Adam got himself hurt and after we went home he laughed it off like he usually does and normally I let him get away without me lecturing him, but I don't know something in me didn't this time. I was so angry with him for almost getting himself killed and he should be more careful with me having his children that in a fit of anger I wished he'd never been a Ranger" Rachel explained.  
  
P"And voila this reality" Night Karone said.  
  
P"I thought that when reality changed, we might have been still together, just without being Rangers, but I found everything was changed and that Adam had never been a Ranger" Rachel said.  
  
P"I guess for you to be together Adam had to be a Ranger to change and become the person you fell in love, Rachel that was a very dumb thing you did, I mean you knew about the wishes and what its doing to reality. We're just lucky that all that seems to be happening is very weird weather, although that seems to have disappeared at the moment and things appear to be normal" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Well as normal when reality is completely mucked up" Michael joked.  
  
P"There is always that, Rachel do you have the coin" Kincaid asked.  
  
P"Yes, I still have it" Rachel answered.  
  
P"You need to destroy it and that will end the wish and return things back to the way they are supposed to be" Kincaid said.  
  
PEven as he spoke Rachel carefully removed the gold coin from her pocket and looked at it thoughtfully.  
  
P"What happens to us, when she does that though?" David asked.  
  
P"You will cease to exist, it will be as if the last eight years have never happened, there will still be a David, but he will be a different person. I know this is difficult, but for the sake of the universe you must make this sacrifice," Zordon said.  
  
P"I know it's just difficult to give up everything that I've known and probably go back to the way I was before I became a Ranger. But if my last act as a Ranger is to do this then so be it, I mean this is why we're Rangers, its all about sacrifice" David said.  
  
PSome of the Rangers nodded, while other shared grins and then Rachel took the coin and ground it into dust and then there was a flash of light.  
  
PRachel looked around with surprise she had been trying to talk to Adam for the last day or so, but every time she had tried, she found herself failing miserably. She couldn't take back the words she had said and all the horrible things that had come from her mouth.  
  
PWatching her torment I finally went over and spoke with her. "Rach, I know that you're feeling upset over what you said but forget it, you are right I do have reasons to be more careful than I am and I sometimes keep forgetting that and from now on if I should forget it again, please remind me".  
  
P"Adam I don't know what to say, all those things I said" Rachel said tearfully.  
  
P"I'll chalk it down to emotional instability with you being pregnant and all" I said with a serious tone.  
  
PRachel looked at for me and I tried to maintain the serious expression and she too relaxed and fell into my embrace.  
  
P"Rachel I've been thinking that maybe you should go and stay in Kincaid's universe while there is still a wishing coin" I said.  
  
P"Why?" Rachel replied.  
  
P"Because it might be safer for you there, I mean that universe doesn't seem to be actually affected by the wishes and it might be good that we have someone who knows how reality is supposed to be if things go wacky again" I said.  
  
P"Oh you mean like me being you're secret weapon" Rachel replied.  
  
P"Something like that, I mean it's a big responsibility, but is there something bothering you about it" I asked.  
  
P"You can always read me like a book, I guess I haven't really come to terms with what happened to me in that universe, I mean I was held captive there for six weeks and put through all kinds of hell, just the thought of going makes me shiver with fear" Rachel answered.  
  
P"I know its probably a bit scary, but we all have to face things in our life, whether or not they are good or bad things it up to you. But you have to know whatever you have to face I will be there by your side and we'll face it together" I said.  
  
P"Promise?" Rachel asked softly.  
  
P"Promise" I replied.  
  
PThen we stood there holding each other enjoying the peace and quiet of the moment and feeling that everything was right with the world for the moment. But deep in my mind I knew something was about to happen, something terrible.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
